


【翻译】Knowing熟悉

by sophiakhaleesi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mindfuck
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiakhaleesi/pseuds/sophiakhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam一直在帮助他，安抚他。“别担心，兄弟，我们会跨过这个坎的。”Steve迅速并深深地相信他，相信他和Sam都会找到解决所有事情的办法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Knowing熟悉

#  
Steve猛地跳起来，无意识地抓住侵入者的胳膊，而他连眼睛都没有睁开：他发现这具被他举到头顶的身体异常的小，然后他看到了一张大约六岁左右的小女孩的狂怒的脸。她顺势坐到他的胸上，向前依靠然后喊道：“他拿了我的球！”

Steve抓狂地看向四周。他正在一张床上，就是一张很普通的超级大的带着蓝色床单的床，被放置在一个很普通的卧室里。他从来也没见过这个地方。

“Daddy！”那个小女孩用她的小小的拳头捶打着他的胸。他开始用更尖刻的眼神盯住她。“Jimmy拿了我的球！我的红色球！我的有特殊意义的红色球！那是我的但是他不还给我——”

“Okay，”Steve说到，止住越来越尖锐的号叫。他坐了起来。小女孩暂时平息了下来，手脚并用的爬下床，但是她仍然用着期待的眼神盯着他。Steve瞪了回去。她有着棕色的丝滑皮肤和棕色的眼睛，穿着一件他模糊地记得的绿色绸缎裙，上面到处沾满了泥土。他又一次无助地环视着这个房间，墙上有一个超大的平板电视，几组衣柜，一扇通向浴室的门，一扇大大的被拉上窗帘的窗户，外面模模糊糊地有着小孩子嬉戏的声音。他慢慢的把盖在身上的床单拿开然后起身。他身上除了一件宽松的睡裤剩下什么都没有。

他把自己的手放在额前，尝试着想起来任何一点让现在可以被理解的记忆。他头疼死了，右耳后的脉搏不停地跳动着。他应该是在Hydra的基地。对，那个应该是对的。他应该在Hydra的基地，他们存放Bucky的地方之一。他发现了一个房间—地板松动着掉了下去，到处都是人，到处，试图抓住他。

“Daaaaaaaaddyyyyyy!”那个小女孩又喊起来，上蹿下跳。她抓住他的裤腿开始往门的方向走，也就是说，要么他跟着走过去，要么他被他的裤子带过去。他抓住自己的腰带，在小女孩打开门的时候撬开她的手——

Sam在门的另一边。Steve顿时松了一口气：Sam会帮助他的—但是Sam却向前倾向那个小女孩：“我记得我跟你说过让你爸爸去睡觉，”他说道，跟Steve听过的他用来跟自己的外甥和外甥女的声音是一样的。

“他要让Jimmy把我的球还回来！”小女孩大胆的说。

Sam的眉毛挑了起来。“哦，他会的，不是么？”他带着严肃的表情看向Steve。他蹲下来凝视着小女孩的脸：“那个球是给所有人的，如果你不能学会分享，你就没有资格去玩。”

“但是那个球对我来说是有特殊意义的。”她辩解道。

“方法不错，”Sam说道。“不。那是对于小兔子先生来说的，不是对于每一个你当时想玩的玩具。去吧，回外面去，我感觉他们已经准备好去玩tag了。”

“我要当IT！！”小女孩边喊边跑出了房间。

Sam停住了。“哥们，我们讨论过这个了。你知道她总是越界——”然后他停住了。“嘿，你还好么？”

“不好，”Steve盯着他。

Sam立刻走近了他，把手放在他的胳膊上。那种感觉温暖坚实又熟悉。“我在这里，”他说，“跟我说说。发生什么了？”

Steve把手放在墙上：感觉很真实。风穿过窗户吹向他，新鲜的空气，带着青草香。他记得在神盾局醒来的感觉，罐装的空气还有标配的无线电，现在的一切看起来就像一个假象。他立刻知道了有什么不对劲。这个—这个不可能是真的，但是感觉很真。“这是——我们在哪？”

“那么糟，哈？”Sam说到，但是他听起来很镇定。Steve咽下一口唾沫，不再那么恐慌。他情不自禁地为Sam的存在感到安心。“好吧，让我们从最基础的开始。你叫什么？”

“Steve Rogers.”

“那我呢？”

“Sam Wilson.”

Sam点点头、“好，再往前想想。你记住的最后一件事是什么？”

“我跳进了Hydra的基地，”Steve说到。

“Hydra？”Sam问道，身体倾向他。“哥们，Hydra早就不存在了，从——现在是哪一年？”

“2015，” Steve说到，Sam顿住了，大吃一惊。

“好吧，”他说。“哇哦。”他用一只手捂住自己的嘴，茫然无措地回头看向走廊，似乎他已经不知道要做什么。“Yeah，恩，我猜这倒是个冲击。”

Steve的心像碎了一样。“Sam，发生什么了？”

Sam深深吐了一口气。“这简直远远超过我应得的，兄弟。我不确定我是不是应该告诉你——”

“那个小姑娘说我是她爸爸！”Steve吼道。“那是——”他低头看向自己的手：一个朴素的金色婚戒带在他的第四个手指上。“我已经——谁跟我——”他的脑袋一下子爆炸了：Sam的手，放在他嘴上的手。Sam也带着一个婚戒。Steve猛地提了一口气，盯着他看。

“是的。”Sam的嗓子有点干。

Steve张开嘴又合上。“我们——我们是——你是——但是——”

“等等，”Sam说到。“我们去厨房坐下，喝点水然后休息几分钟看看会不会想起来什么。如果没有，我们再去医院。我会去打电话找人来看着孩子们。”

“多少——有多少个孩子？”Steve虚弱地问道。

#

一共有五个孩子。他们在一栋褐色的古老的砂石房后面小小的院子跑来跑去。Sam把头伸出去，喊道“Sarah！”年龄最大的那个看起来十一岁左右的女孩子过来了。Steve从厨房的角落看向她。“嗨，”Sam说到，“听我说，爸爸有点不舒服，知道么？帮我个忙管一会儿这群散沙。Darlene阿姨马上就会过来看着你们，我带他去看医生。”

她不确定地窥视着Sam，想要看到Steve。“他会没事吧？”

“会没事的。”Sam说到，温柔地把她赶了回去。他走回来个Steve带了一杯冰水。Steve接住了，他的手没有抖，但他感觉一直在抖。

“多久——多久了？”Steve问道。

“你能尝试着想一想吗？”Sam问道。“你记得是多久了么？”

“不。”Steve喉咙干干的说道。他低头看向自己放在桌子上的手，还有手上金色的指环。这感觉就像又一次站在他所不认识的时代广场的中央，或者是跳带了的播放器，整个世界又一次突然地展现在他面前。他全身都在发抖，Sam的手又一次放在他的胳膊和肩膀上，试图安慰他。

“如果你需要援助，一定要告诉我。”Sam静静地说道。

“不，”Steve回答。“不。”

“Okay，”Sam说。“你想抱一下吗？”同时温柔地把Steve环到他的胳膊里。Steve一下子变得笨拙而尴尬。这感觉不像是他们应该做的，但是Sam把他拉过来，紧紧抱住，这种动作感觉太棒了Steve根本不想去考虑。他放任自己沉入Sam的怀里，脑袋靠在Sam的肩膀上。他深呼吸的时候感受Sam的手放在他的背上，安慰着他。毕竟这不再是以前的噩梦了，他不再是孤独的。他没有失去任何人。

“好点了？”Sam问道。

“恩。”Steve轻柔地说，仍然靠着他。“但我还是不记得——任何事。”

Sam仍旧抱着他：“没关系，Darlene一到这看着孩子，我们就去医疗中心。别担心哥们，我们会解决这个的。”Steve迅速并深深地相信了他，相信他和Sam会找到解决这个的方法。Sam肌肤上温暖的感觉传染了他，Sam宽大坚实的手放在他的背上。Steve感到脊柱一阵细小的舒适的颤抖，突然间他就相信了这一切，他是能和Sam结婚的，他也是能有一个家庭的。

他突然抬起头，Sam放松了一些，但他们仍然距离很近。Steve盯着他说道：“额，从哪——那些孩子，怎么——”

Sam冲着他眨眨眼，然后说道：“Well，我猜你一直都想忘掉那段经历。”

Steve盯着他：“什么？”

Sam耸耸肩。“哥们，我又不是超级士兵。我可不会把他们生出来。”

“什么？！”Steve尖叫出声，一只手放在了他的胃上，因为天杀的Sam的嘴角在抽搐。Steve瞪着他，一句话也不想多说。“哦，你个混球。”

Sam笑的几乎要抽过去，倒在他的椅子上。“别这样，兄弟，一辈子也就这么一次机会。”他在笑声中断断续续地说道

“王八蛋，”Steve努力不让他自己笑出来：“我实在难以想象我居然跟你结婚了。”“噢，你从来没有这么正确过。”Sam冲他露齿一笑，Steve艰难地咽下一口口水，上帝啊，他竟然结婚了，还是跟Sam。他有孩子们，他有一个——生活——

“嘿，”Sam温柔地说，碰了碰他，Steve笨拙地抓住他的肩膀想把他拉到自己身边。Sam微微地有点抵抗：“你还好么？如果你不记得了——我不想让你觉得——”

“我不需要记得，”Steve说道。“我熟悉。”然后亲吻了他：Sam的唇陌生，但是甜美性感。Sam抱住他的头也吻了回去，坚定地，深思熟虑地。Steve又一次颤抖了，这其实跟亲吻一个女孩子，或者是被一个女孩子亲吻差不多，除了那个人是Sam，是他的丈夫。

Sam的姐姐过来照看孩子了。Steve在纽约的时候见过她几次，Sam偶尔带他去她家蹭饭，或者她把自己的孩子扔给Sam然后和她丈夫出去一天。“嗨，亲爱的，”她带着一股亲切的熟悉感亲吻他的脸颊，那种家人的熟悉感。“你还好吗？”

“是的，”Steve回答道。“一切都会好的。”

#

医院的医生唐突而冷酷，一直在进行无止境的测试，没完没了的问问题。他们想知道他最后记忆的那些折磨人的细节，那间房子看起来是什么样，他在Hydra基地找什么，突袭的计划，他怎样知道这些地点，攻击他的特工们的名字。Steve的头又开始疼了。“嘿，”Sam终于打断了那些问话，他的声音听起来很冰冷。“这样做有什么好处吗？你们发现什么了吗？”

“我们仍然需要更多的信息。”其中一个医生说道。

“Uh huh,” Sam说。“一会再说。我们现在得休息一下，得了吧。”他抓住Steve的肩膀，Steve很高兴Sam把他拉起来离开这个房间，尽管医生们在他背后咕哝着什么抗议。Sam带着他们俩进入医院里那个小小的庭院，绿色的草地和树木，一些石板凳，模糊的展现在阳光下。Steve重重的坐在其中一个石凳上，摩挲着他的头，他耳朵后面脉搏跳动的疼痛更剧烈了。他谨慎地四处摸了一下，没有任何肿块。

“我并不是特别喜欢那些人，”Sam说道。“你感觉怎么样？”

Steve盯着地面。“更糟了，”他说。这个世界带来的陌生感又一次侵入了他的思想。他盲目地去触摸Sam，提醒自己并不是这个世界上所有的事情都改变了。“这——这实在是——这怎么可能是真的？”

Sam把手放在他的背上。停顿了一小会后，他说道：“好吧——那就尝试去证明它不是。”

“什么？”Steve说道。

Sam耸耸肩。“如果这都不是真的，那一定有什么事情是错误的。谎言是不会自己站出来的除非你开始询问。那就问问吧。”

Steve吞了一下唾沫。他不确定他想去证明，万一这不是真的呢。“怎么——这是怎么开始的？”他轻声地问。“你和我？”

“你是说你怎么会这么幸运？”Sam说。他的手安慰地环住了Steve。“那是在圣地亚哥之后了——靠，你不记得圣地亚哥了。Hydra进行了最后一次大规模抵抗。反正，我伤的挺惨的——easy，tiger，那都是十年前了。当我醒来的时候，因为药物的原因有点懵，以为自己又回到了阿富汗。你靠的有点近，我还以为你是Riley，我就亲了你一下。”他拿开他的胳膊，“我又能说什么，一个吻你就把自己卖给我了。”

Steve无奈地大笑。疼痛慢慢减弱。“Okay，”他说，“跟我说说孩子们吧。Sarah——我们用我妈妈的名字命名的？”

“是的，”Sam说道。

#

医生们站在检验桌的一边，压低嗓子争吵着。Steve躺在桌子上，双眼紧闭。Sam轻声地躲在房间的一角，把枪放的低低的。“对啊，你决定了一个多么了不起的选择啊，”其中一位医生强烈抗议着，“竟然允许他打断治疗。”

“没有我的决定，我们甚至都不知道他的名字！”另一个顶回去说。“他对我们很抵抗，就像他的下意识反应一样。为了得到信息，我们必须让他的思维在一个他能够放松舒适的情景内。我告诉过你不要那么粗暴地问问题向他施加压力！你难道觉得他会以为那是正常的吗？这就是他的思维那么自我保护的原因。如果我们尝试去干涉，如果我们不让他有一个可相信的信仰，他整个思维都会瘫痪的！”

现在Sam靠的更近了，他看到一个长长的金属管蜿蜒着连接一个电缆槽和Steve的大脑，在右耳后面，用银色的小齿紧咬住Steve的皮肤。混蛋。Sam又看了看他的表，还需要一小时复仇者们才会过来，而这个屋子外看起来至少有100个特工。他准备偷偷的观察地形，如果他足够幸运的话也许需要能Steve敲醒，然后他们就会离开。然而不幸的是，这里有十二条走廊连接到这个房间。只要他一开枪，整个地方就会亮的像圣诞节一样。

他猛烈地摇着头。这些想法都没有任何帮助。他举起枪开了火：一共三枪，两个死了，还有那个一直在为自己的办法辩解的医生尖叫着倒下了，按住他腿上血如泉涌的口子。Sam跳过来用胳膊挟持着他，把他拽到Steve的旁边。他把枪放在医生的头上。“我数到十的时候，把他弄醒。”他说道。“一。二。”

医生的手颤抖着伸向电缆槽。“我得——我需要——止住血。”他喘息着，低头看向自己的伤腿。

那一枪伤害到了大腿动脉，所以他没有多长时间了。Sam咽下胆汁尝试闭上自己的嘴。他恨死了这种蠢事。他选择空军救援队是因为他更希望救助好人而不是杀死坏人，而现在——现在他正在做的，就像把你的手强制的按在泥泞里，那种脏污是怎么洗刷也刷不掉的。但是Steve躺在那里，眼球在眼睑下激烈地抽搐着，Hydra把触手伸向了他的脑内，这些特工们要为他们所做的付出代价。

“三。”Sam坚定地说道，并没有放下枪。

电缆槽融化分离，Steve痉挛似的尖叫着从桌子上跳起来，眼睛大睁看起来很震惊。他环绕四周然后看到了Sam。

“嗨，Steve，”Sam说，“保持冷静。他们混乱了你的头脑，你还好吧？”

Steve盯着他就像他从来没见过他一样。“Sam，”他说，几乎听不到他的声音。“哦，天哪，”然后突然间他转过身子，无助地吐在了地板上。

“求你了。”那个医生乞求着Sam拿开在他胳膊上的手指。“求你了。”Sam放开他，然后抓住Steve的胳膊把他扶下了桌子。医生摔倒在地板上，他的腿没用了。他把自己拖到墙边上，倚靠着，眼神已经涣散了。Sam没有回头看他。

“放轻松，伙计。”他说道。“听我说，我们得快点离开这。地面部队离这有点远，你能走吗？”

Steve由着他的胳膊围住自己的腰，蜷成一团就像有人狠狠地揍了他一顿一样。他眼睛里流出了泪水。“能。”他的声音颤抖着。

盾牌就在房间的角落。Sam把它拿过来挡在前面，把Steve保护住。脚步声越来越近，越来越急。Sam查看了一下这里的地图。“这里走，”他说道，选择了第三条走廊。Steve绊绊磕磕地跟随着他。

#

Sam花了几周的时间才跟Steve回到基地：住在一个因为火灾而被抛弃的旧楼里，拿着一个破画板和一根铅笔，在闷热的天气里躺在水槽里只穿着平底裤。头发已经长到耳后了，Sam在空中巡视了一下附近，找清了这里的逃生路线后收起翅膀。

Steve合上了他的笔记并且用手紧握着。“嗨，”他说。

“Yeah，”Sam回到，“嗨。”他躲开那些大开的窗户到了Steve的地方，帮自己从冰箱里拿出一杯冰水。他一边喝掉了这杯水一边把自己的翅膀装置脱下来房子啊墙边，然后又一口而尽第二杯。他全身都是汗，那些汗感觉比空气都要热。

Steve爬到他旁边。他坐在一扇窗户前，一句话也没有说。“哥们，”Sam说。“避免总部是一回事，但是没有空调？”

Steve犹豫了一下，但是并没有否决。“那不过是——一个可去的地方。”

“还会因为脱水而死亡，”Sam说道。他喝完了第二杯水，放下杯子看向Steve。“听我说，兄弟，我不想对你施加压力，但是不管Hydra在你脑子里做了什么，不管他们让你觉得我做了什么——你越把它压在心底不说，你越难把这件事忘掉。”

Steve到处看就是不肯看他，喉咙动了一下。他还是一句话没有说。

沉默其实很伤人。Sam意识到Steve特意在躲避他，他就知道这一定是够糟糕的，不管他们做了什么。他前几天夜里做了几次噩梦，梦到好多人在他的脑子里伤害Steve，往Steve的腿上来了一枪，眼看着他的血汩汩流出，骨头里插着一根管子——伤口混在一起。但即便如此他也不会相信Steve会——让Hydra这样做，让他们得到他们想要的。

已经一年了，他们在打正义的仗。一年听起来不是一段很长的时间，但是有些人你只能认识五分钟，有些人你五年后就不会记得了。他和Steve，他们的相识只花了五秒，从那以后他们就再也没有走错过一步，well，起码到现在。除了这他妈的一点也不公平，Sam知道，即使这样他的内心深处隐隐作痛。

“好吧，”他保持着沉着和冷静。“如果你不能，那你就不用。”他会好好处理好自己的，毕竟Steve才是那个被折磨的人，Sam不打算把这种事也压在他身上。他站起来，因为这里没办法出去。“明天我就去华盛顿，我会跟Hill商量的。他们可以用我——”

“什么？”Steve立刻抬起头问道。

“Steve，”Sam回到。“不管他们对你做了什么，肯定有些事变得乱七八糟，我知道他们肯定把那些毛病正好插在你本来就有问题的地方。这个，”他指着这个小小的公寓，还有消防楼梯。“这个没办法解决。你需要回到总部，接受帮助。我知道你不去的原因是因为我。”

Steve跟在他身后。“不！我不是——其实不是——Sam，那并不是——别——”

他停了下来，一脸受挫的表情站在那里，Sam停了下来，有点迷惑。“听我说，兄弟。我会隐形地飞过去。我觉得没什么事情我们克服不了的。但是如果你不跟我好好谈谈，我知道肯定有什么不对。如果你需要说出来，你就得说——”

“我能请你出去吃晚饭吗？”Steve突然间脱口而出。

“什么？”Sam问道。

Steve的皮肤开始变红了，并不只是因为太热的原因。他盯着地板就像希望地板下一秒就会打开一样。“你愿意——出去吃晚饭——跟我？”他重复了一遍，几乎绝望了。

Sam有种模糊的感觉，就像他走错了电梯进到了错误的房间，然后他的钥匙打不开那个他以为是他的房间的门。“恩，等等，”他小心地说，“所以Hydra给你的情景是——”

“我们结婚了。”Steve说道。

“哈，”Sam茫然地说道。

#

Steve明显把他所有的社交能力都用在邀请他出去吃晚饭了，因为他立刻就变得抵触起来，避免眼神接触，不对Sam说一句话，看向厨房的各个地方。Sam由着他去了，他自己需要点时间来接受。

“说真的，结婚了？”Sam打断他的沉默。

“还有了五个孩子。”Steve补充道。

“我们他妈的从哪弄来五个孩子？”Sam抗议着。“算了，别说了，我不觉得我想知道。”

Steve发出了点噪音，有点类似被哽在喉咙里的突然中断的笑声，他把手支撑在架子上好让自己站稳，脑袋垂在胳膊中间。Sam伤了他，他想要忘记。Steve除了悲伤于他真的没有生活在那个情景里（他们会从此快乐的生活在一起）以外，Sam并不知道要做什么也是让他难过的一部分。

但很明显Steve想做的就是约他出去吃顿饭。“好的，”Sam说道。“管他呢，你可以请我吃饭的。”

“噢。”Steve听起来就像被吓到了一样，即使他才是那个发问的人。

“别指望我在第一次约会的时候出手，Rogers，”Sam说道，“我才不是那种女生。”

“不！不，我不会，我——我们不会——那才是你。”Steve支支吾吾的，直到Sam开始大小，他停了下来，脸变红了。

“哥们，我可不确定你是不是真的认真考虑过了。”Sam说道。

“我已经考虑了他妈的两周了！！”Steve说道。

“那或许你真的好好想过了。”Sam说道，走过去给了他一个拥抱。Steve呻吟着把脑袋藏进Sam的怀抱里。

“Sam，”他闷闷地说。“你没必要——”

“没关系，兄弟，”Sam轻拍着他的背。“别跟个姑娘似的。拿出你最好的表现。”

#

警示：有互攻情节，但是描写并不详细。

Steve最好的表现也不过如此。他在七点三十的时候准时出现在Sam所在的楼层，穿着过分浆硬后的衣服，惊慌失措的表情，完全没有正常地表达出对于Sam那身合体帅气的衣服的喜爱，带着他去了一个服务生每五分钟就会出现在他们面前盯着他们的盘子的饭店，不会开展任何对话除了问候Sam是否喜欢他的食物。其实看起来还是很吸引人的，就像正对着欣赏一辆失控的火车。如果不考虑Sam正在那辆火车上的话。

“Okay，”甜点之后Sam说到。“我知道未来会发生什么了。”

“你知道？”Steve看起来更像在愁眉苦脸地跟他的巧克力蛋糕说话。

“是啊，”Sam说道。“难怪你的情景直接就是结婚了并有了五个孩子，根据你的约会技巧，你只能孤独终老。”

“Oh，多谢了啊。”Steve抬起头盯着他， 这简直就是他一晚上唯一的活力表现。

“是啊，你可得谢谢我，”Sam说。“我从这接手了。”他抬起一只手，示意那群服务员，拿着账单结了账，与此同时Steve无助地看着这一整个过程。

到了饭店外面，Sam招手打了一辆出租车，带着Steve去了市中心的一家他知道的jazz俱乐部：那里有着棒极了的酒保和一个绝妙的乐队。他们坐在屋外的一张桌子边，在暖暖的微风里喝着鸡尾酒看着人群来来去去：每过一会就会有些Sam认识的人过来打招呼。Sam把一只手压在Steve的椅子上，对他们做着介绍，保持着对话轻松愉悦：就像他对待其他的约会一样。Steve逐渐放松了下来，眼神也不那么紧张了，开始有人气了，甚至在Sam取笑他的时候偶尔回击一下。十一点左右的时候乐队休息了一下，音乐开始变得怀旧，低沉朦胧而醇美。公交车与出租车从他们身边经过，Steve终于完全放松了下来，在他的椅子里伸展着，背上还放着Sam的胳膊。

他们又开始了第三轮酒，并完成了。Steve的衬衫在这潮湿温热的空气里柔软了下来，领带也松了。Sam感到皮肤下一阵细小的温暖的抖动，他觉得这个夜晚根本不需要结束。“你觉得走着回家怎么样？”他问道。

他在中央公园的北角给他们买了冰淇淋，两个人慢慢的沿着路走下去，随着心情漫步。公园里在这个点很空，偶尔有几个牵着大狗的人在散步，几个警察在警车里进行巡逻。他们吃完了冰淇淋，Sam不知不觉间把手滑入Steve的手里。

他有点好奇这到底算什么，是否会有什么不同。并没有什么事情发生。Steve的手温暖坚实。他们的手指交缠在一起，轻轻擦着对方。Steve低头看了一眼，然后今晚头一次看向他的眼睛，笑了一下：嘴角延伸着缓慢害羞的曲线，眼里映照着街灯的光亮，然后Oh Yeah。麻烦出现了，Sam发现自己做了一大堆疯狂的事情以至于Steve Rogers居然那样笑了。

Sam跟他一路走回到总部里自己所在的楼层，他们站在电梯前聊了有半个小时。“我们或许得去睡觉了。”Steve最终还是轻柔地说出了。他迟疑着，脸色慢慢发红。“今晚——这真是——很棒。多谢。”

“不客气。”Sam说道，顺着感觉把自己的手抬起来，捧住Steve的脸，给了他一个晚安吻。

Steve的手一直在微微颤抖，是啊那确实很性感，当他发现他迷失在一个小小的吻里。他的嘴唇有事那么美丽，温暖，甜蜜，性感。最开始只是有一种如释重负的感觉：知道这可以的，这些感觉会发展下去的。Sam很确定他能够吻上Steve一整天。然后Steve抓住他的肩膀倾身靠向他，然后噢，Sam将会有更美好的事情做上一整天。他把一只手放在Steve的背上把他拉的更近，突然间他们完全不顾任何事情，全心投入地深吻着对方。

他们重重地撞击在墙上，Steve宽阔的肩膀有着极大的吸引力，他的胳膊环绕着Sam的身体。Sam猛地拉开Steve的还没有完全松开的领带，因为它他妈的挡道了，然后Steve一把抓住Sam的衬衫，手伸进了Sam的夹克里。Steve用那只手盲目地摸索着，当门终于被打开的时候，他们交缠着进了公寓。

城市的天际有着数不清的繁星透过宽敞的玻璃闪烁着，他们根本不需要打开灯。两个人依靠在沙发上，已经衣衫不整了。“就知道你不是那种女孩，”Steve喘息着，四肢伸开躺在沙发上，撑起自己好让自己更方便的脱掉裤子。

“我猜你可能是，”Sam向下露齿一笑，把自己的衬衫脱掉，开始解开皮带。

“Well，我们总得开始寻找那五个孩子。”Steve说道，用胳膊环住他的脖子。之后他们有好一段时间没有说话，只是亲吻，抚摸着对方的身体。这太棒了，一切都很棒，Steve舌头上唾液的盐度和他那个天杀的可笑的胸。Sam情不自禁地让自己的手到处游走，就像打开一样被天鹅绒绸缎系上的礼物一样。所有事情都那么完美，他的拇指逐渐向里侧的皮肤进军。

他并没有计划让一切都这么快，但是Steve小小的喘息声（“哦——”）鼓舞着他继续做下去。Sam把手滑入Steve的双腿之间，给了他点好处，温柔地按压着他的囊袋，手指在他的穴口打着转，Steve在他身下颤栗着。他的身体突然之间全部放弃了抵抗，任由自己舒适的放松下去，那些颤抖已经耗尽了他的力气。

“Huh，”他茫然地呻吟了一声，抬起身试图盯着Sam，身体就像已经进入了他想象中的那个画面里。Sam情不自禁地倾身向他。他的阴茎逐渐进入Steve的两腿中，磨蹭着他。Steve还穿着裤子，但是已经门户大开。他舔着自己变成粉色的唇摇动着，抬起自己的臀部，试图让Sam靠的更近，

Sam呻吟着抱怨。“Steve，如果你继续这样下去——”

“我知道，”Steve说道，继续贴近两个人的身子，他看起来已经眩晕了一样。“我知道，天啊，快点干我吧。Please？”他礼貌地又加了一句，Sam开始大笑，带着深深地西海。他弯下腰，继续亲吻着Steve的唇。

“Okay，baby，”他说道。“我不会留你自己的。”

Steve Rogers到是成了Sam有过的最轻松的性爱，当然是就头两轮来说。之后他就变成了奥运会级别的挑战，因为一杯水和一个迅速的休息之后，他又是百分百活力的了，亮亮的眼睛，期待着继续。他们不得不转移到卧室。Sam躺在那里，用一只胳膊覆盖着眼睛，认真地考虑要睡上一觉。然后Steve从浴室回来，躺在他的边上，依旧是活跃的，带着充满希望的笑容，就像一个孩子在圣诞节的时候什么都没有要求，因为他已经得到了一大堆玩具和一件毛衣，但是仍然秘密的期待着会有一辆自行车在等着他。

Sam微弱地抗议着。“Yeah，我就知道你会是个麻烦。”他说道。他转过身去露出自己的臀部。“来吧，你得给我做点什么才是。”

“噢，”Steve略显挣扎地说。“你—你确定吗？”

Sam凝视着他。这句话听起来一点也不像Steve根本没有兴趣。“经过了过去的这一个——半小时里，你为什么会觉得我不确定呢？”

“Well，我就是，我觉得，额，或许，”Steve胡乱地应对着，不知道该说些什么好。Sam从鼻子里哼了一声。

“我不是说我已经经历过这个了，但是我知道那是怎么回事。”他说道。“如果我有任何保留，你肯定在我进行之前就知道了。如果你真的想在这段关系中一直当下面的那方，你得学会耐心一些。”

“Well，老实说，耐心从来不是我的优点。”Steve说道，逐渐把自己压向Sam的背，鼻子挨上他脊柱的曲线。他吻着Sam脖子的后面，用上了一点点牙齿，Sam在他身下呻吟着战栗着。

“看来我们有点高估你的耐心了。”他说道。然后又重新考虑了一下。“一定程度上来说，我是见过你工作的样子，现在可别在那么着急了。”

“我会慢慢来的。”Steve说着，在他肩膀上笑了。

他们做了三次还要多，直到Steve放弃了，投入到Sam的怀抱里，呼吸慢慢的平复。Sam把手放在那颗金色的头上，“我最好去弄点明天早上的煎饼，我说真的，哥们。”他含糊地说着。

“我可以去做。”Steve说道。

Sam又迅速放松了下来，斜眼看着天花板，突然想起了某些事情。“嗨。”

“Mm？”Steve都快要睡着了。

“他们到底是从哪来的？”

Steve顿住了，然后他说道。“Well，我估计关于超级士兵的血清我还有点事情没有告诉你——”

# End


End file.
